universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Terror of the Wizard
"Terror of the Wizard" is the Season 5 episode as well as the Halloween special in Super Mario Bros.. Plot It's Halloween night and Mario and Luigi walk through the neighborhood while looking for candy at midnight. The plumbers approach the hut, and Mario tells Luigi to go and get candy because of his cowardice. Luigi, being scared, goes near the hut and knocks the door, but to no respond. Annoyed, Luigi throws the ball at the hut to ignore Mario's warnings. When it's suddenly happened, the hut turns out to be owned by an evil Koopa Wizard Kamek, who quickly comes out of the hut and puts a curse on Luigi. The next morning, Luigi wakes up and tells Mario that he has a nightmare last night, but Mario knows what did Luigi do last night since it's not a dream. After causing hallucinations, Luigi stays in bed, and Mario goes out to find Kamek. Mario goes to send Luigi's apologies to Kamek, but he once again acts like he is not home. Returning home, Luigi transforms into a living statue. After encountering Wario and Waluigi with the money they stole, the phone rings, and Kamek states that the transformation is just the beginning of Luigi's punishment. When Toad interrupts the phone call and demands to set Luigi free for consequences, Kamek vows that everyone will pay much as Luigi's will. After the phone call, Mario makes a survival plan inside his house to fight back Kamek and then set Luigi free, and they recruit Wario and Waluigi to help them. Later at night, Wario guards on a porch when the car drives up. The door opens, but no one emerges. During the investigation, Wario is taunted about his mother kissing him when he was a baby and pulled away off-screen by Kamek. He comes back inside, but has actually been skinned alive, which is his fear. The phone rings again, and Diddy Kong picks it up despite Donkey Kong's warning that it might be a death trap. Diddy gets sucked up into a phone and sprayed out his blood from the phone. Kamek, unable to be seen, knocks out Mario unconscious and then pushes up DK into a fireplace, incinerating him. Kamek finds Waluigi in the bathroom and flushes him down the toilet, leaving his blood on the floor. Toad stands up to his fear in Mario and Luigi's room, and Kamek throws him into a box, which then disappears. Mario (the last survivor) regains consciousness and gets ready to defend himself, but is turned into a living statue just like Luigi. With all survivors killed, Luigi finally apologizes to Kamek for what he did. Having mercy, Kamek teaches Luigi a lesson by pouring water on him, much to Luigi's surprise, and then finishes him off by using a big bucket of water to pour on him, drowning him. At the end, Luigi wakes up the second time on bed and cowardly tells Mario that Kamek is coming for him for throwing his ball at his hut, but Mario didn't knew about it last night, much to Luigi's surprise. Mario explains that Luigi had a dream the whole time, and Kamek isn't really coming for him. When Luigi learns his lesson, he and Mario head out to eat cereal for breakfast as the episode ends. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Kamek Trivia *The special is similar to In The House in Regular Show. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 5